This is a request for $23,835 to support travel, food and lodging for speakers at a symposium to be held at the April 2-7, 1995 meeting of the American Chemical Society in Anaheim, California. The symposium will be sponsored by the Division of Physical Chemistry of the ACS and is designed to promote interdisciplinary research that applies physical chemical insights and methods to the study of proteins. The speakers have been chosen to represent a spectrum of approaches for understanding protein structure, dynamics, folding and interactions. The presentations will be addressed to an audience consisting mainly of "mainstream" physical chemists. The goal is to provide such an audience with a sense of where the frontiers in protein science are, and where physical chemistry can push those frontiers further. Another goal is to generate informal, fruitful discussions among first-rate researchers of diverse background, but with a common interest in physical chemistry and proteins. To achieve this goal, special emphasis has been placed on selecting new investigators as speakers.